Sakura Haruno:code name bad ass
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura Haruno spent most of her life in a lab and has never had a normal teenage life well that has all changed ...when she opened the door she had to dodge the flying stapler that came at her head Sakura eyes flashed with anger "which one of you fuckers throw that!" Sakura roared
1. Chapter 1

Six years, it's been six years since I have been trapped in this hell whole, six years since my mother and father betrayed me and gave me to this man, this Michel Jackson looking motherfucker Orochimaru and his fuck buddy Kabuto_ ,_well my life sucks. Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Sakura Haruno I am sixteen I have long pink hair, hey don't insult the hair anywayyy, green eyes and pale skin. I am living well I really don't fucking know where I am, well it must be a lab considering the amount of dorks with clip boards come up to me and not even one of them are hot agh. Well anyway I bet you're wondering why the hell you are here? For well it's simple I have powers, hey don't laugh what haven't met a girl with pink hair who has powers… no well you're a freak. Well let's get started my beautiful audience.

Sakura was laying on her oh sooo lovely hard ass bed "hmm I really need to talk to them about my lovely bed. Hn bastards I bet it's made of stone" Sakura became curious at this she lifted the covers she felt her eye twitch "you got to be kidding me… it is a fucking stone. For six whole fucking years I did not notice that" Sakura roared she hit the wall with a blue energy fist causing a crack to appear, and then the intercom came on.

"Sakura please don't destroy the room, we worked so hard making it for you"

"Making it? What the fuck did you get a cave man to make it? Were you to busy fucking Oro-bitch to do it yourself Kabuto?"

"Watch it Sakura"

"Ohhh what are you going to do? Give me a stone tv next… oh by the I want a fucking tv" she yelled at the camera whiles giving him the finger Sakura could hear banging in the room next to her "and stop fucking in the next room you dick" Sakura mocked knowing that would piss him off smirking when she heard another bang follower by cursing.

"Sakura I wil-" Sakura was examining her nails but cut him off.

"You will what?" she smirked then laughed like a mad women.

"I will…will…will take away your nail polish" Sakura stop laughing and looked like someone just stole her Ben and Jerry ice cream "got you there didn't I" smug gay bastard.

"You wouldn't?" she glared at the camera hoping he would turn into Ice.

"I would" Sakura let out a sigh.

"Fine" Sakura made her way over to the stone age bed like a kicked puppy_'I will get my revenge bitch'_.

(Next morning 6am whopwhop)

"Sakura, Sakuraaaaa" came annoying voice from the intercom.

Sakura on the other hand was not in the mood for his bull shit "what do you want MJ!" she yelled, she was pissed not only did she have a bitch of a night sleeping on a hard ass rock, she only had two hours sleep and then she has to hear his creepy ass voice in the morning the only reply she got was a chuckle a dark chuckle at that Sakura shivered at that "ah that motherfucker really needs help".

"Now, now Sakura there is no need for that. I was only waking you for a meeting" there was a waning in his voice, Sakura just sighed she knew there was no way getting out of this the last time she tried to get out of a 'meeting' like the Oro-bitch likes to call it, it ended with her eating broccoli Sakura still shudders from it, knowing the evil slut will do something worse this time, she dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready.

So which led to now Orochimaru and Kabuto were sitting in chairs and Sakura was opposite them looking board as ever there was a man across them but she didn't pay him any mind.

"Okay Sakura we are sending you out in to the field" Orochimaru said breaking the silence

Sakura raised an eyebrow "what do you mean on the felid?" Sakura questioned.

Orohimaru laughed like a sadist's bitch, Sakura just rolled her eyes at him then stopped laughing "it means my dear girl you're going to school".

'Did Sakura mention how much she hated school…no then you're about to find out'

"Nooooooooo!" Sakura screams could be heard as she was dragged to the car by Kabuto and Orochimaru she clawed at the floor in a desperate attempted to get away, they throw her into car and then closed the door of the car before she could make a jump for it.

Kabuto sat down in the passenger seat and Orochimaru sat in the driver seat, Kabuto looked at a pouting Sakura "hey, I thought you wanted to get out of here, shouldn't you be happy?".

Sakura shot him a dirty look "well that didn't mean I wanted to go to school" Sakura growled with her arms crossed, she was dressed in her school uniform.

Orochimaru chuckled "oh come now Sakura you would love it, and you might make some friends" his face then took on a gleeful look "oooo you can invite them over and have sleepovers or you could have a movie night".

Sakura scoffed at this and rolled her eyes "yeaaaah that would totally not suck I could show them my two gay parents" this eared her a death glare from the males. Sakura sat there for while the realized something "hey pedo-mum, you didn't tell me what I would be doing there?" Sakura seriously regretted asking that when that creepy ass smirk spared across his face.

"Well my dear daughter" he laughed at the sore look Sakura sent him "your mission is simple" he stop.

Sakura was getting tired of him stalling "and that is?".

"Ghosts"

Sakura blinked then pinched herself "no I am not dreaming Oro bitch has gone more insane that he is now" Sakura then looked at him with a pointed look "ghosts? What do you mean ghosts?".

"You see the town we are going to has had some paranormal events, and with your powers we may able to stop them".

Kabuto looked in the mirror to see Sakura writing in something "what are you writing?".

Sakura didn't look up from what she is doing "writing my will of testament".

Kabuto laughed "Sakura you don't own anything" Kabuto laughed harder until he felt Sakura pen stab him in the shoulder "ow!".

"Now just for that I won't leave you my nail polisher's" Sakura said.

They pulled up to a brightly coloured school with crazy teenagers running about, some random kid went flying when some football team idiot punched him and planted on Sakura widow she looked at the boy as he slide down from the window, Sakura looked at them "can someone kill me now?".

Kabuto laughed "oh come on Sakura it might be fun".

Orochimaru handed Sakura a black massager bag "okay Sakura your time table in this and the head master is called Tsunade just follower the map to get to her office" Sakura made to leave "oh and Sakura be good".

Sakura just hissed at him like an alley cat before exiting the car. Sakura looked up at the crazy school she was going to "fuck my life" and with that she steps over the boy who was still laying on the ground. Sakura walked past the students ignoring the looks she was getting and pushed open the doors to the school and made her way to the office, after a dozens of turns and walking into a class room with two teachers making out, Sakura finely made it to the office "finely" Sakura walked into the office, and saw a women with short black hair at the desk, she looked up at Sakura then smiled.

"Oh you must be Sakura I am Shizune, Tsunade is waiting for you just go right in" and with the Shizune picked up some folders and left the room.

Sakura looked to the door then she throw open to see some blonde busted women sat behind a desk surrounded by sake bottles Sakura felt her eye twitch 'oh great my head teacher is a alcoholic' Sakura slammed the door making the blond women jump up and hug her bottles of sake.

"Huh who there?" Tsunade then got a good look at the new comer "oh you must be the new student?" Tsunade sighed then spoke again "as you know I am Tsunade welcome to Leaf high" she throw her hands in the air trying to make it sound grand then her face turned serious "but they are a few rules, if you get into a fights don't get court because I don't want to deal with it…oh and don't steal my sake" and with that said she grabbed the sake bottle nearest to her and started to chug it down.

Sakura face palmed "is this lady for real?" she mumbled to herself.

Tsunade looked at her annoyed "are you still here?" she then pushed Sakura out of the door.

Sakura picked herself up from the floor and dusted herself off then gave the door the finger. Sakura marched down the hallway like the devil out of hell making the students flee from her rage in fear "runnnn she is going to kill us all!" yelled a random student Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Stupid ass students" Sakura grumbled. Sakura stopped near a door she looked at the room number then the time table in her hand "this must be it" as Sakura open the door she had to dodge the flying stapler that came at her head Sakura eyes flashed with anger "which one of you fuckers throw that?!" Sakura roared.

And that is how hell on earth started.


	2. Chapter 2

**SFT-A chapter for my lovely readers **

**Gaara-yeah she finely moved her lazy butt and writ something**

**SFT-Shut up Gaara**

**Sakura-she owns nothing **

**CH.2-Love at first craziness **

* * *

Sakura walked into the room with killing intent she slammed her hand on the teacher's desk making the class jump and hug there friends "I said which one of you fuckers throw that" she yelled at the class whiles give the not so innocent stapler the evil eye, the class didn't answer her so Sakura did what Sakura always dose resort to violent means, she pulled out a knife from out of nowhere and ran her finger up the blade, her face took on a scary look "if you guys don't want to talk…" she slammed the blade down on the table making a girl scream like a girl "I will have to kill you allll mahahahah" she laughed like the lunatic that she was making the class move in to the corner of the room they then throw out a blond in front of her.

"He did it!" they yelled all pointing shaking fingers at the doomed soul.

The blond looked up at the pink haired girl who all of sudden looked ten feet taller with glowing red eyes and for some reason the flames of hell was burning behind her, oh and she was holding a battle axe which she got out of nowhere.

Sakura laughed like crazy then stopped "your sooo dead blondie".

The blue eyed boy started to cry "please have mercy I have a kid"

Sakura looked at him with a deadpan look "you are only sixteen" that is unit the blond whipped out a pitcher. Sakura took the pitcher and looked at it she then looked at the hopeful blond then the pitcher, she felt the vein on her forehead pulse 'is this guy fucking with me' she thought pissed. Sakura throw her battle axe at the wall the student had to jump out of the way in horror, Sakura reached down and grabbed the boy collar "are you messing with me?".

He shook his head fast "n-no"

Sakura glared tripled making half the class faint and the rest piss their pants, and making the blond see his sixteen years of life flesh before his eyes. Sakura got more pissed and shook the boy "why is they a pitcher of you holding a ramen bowl wrapped in a blanket" she said after every shake this made the class sweat drop well the ones who haven't fainted. Sakura stopped shaking him to see that he was fuming at the mouth his eyes were like this X_X.

Sakura back handed him to wake him up "hey wake up you punk".

"I didn't eat the pie" he yelled out of nowhere.

Sakura eye twitched she dropped the blond to the floor "you know what forget it. Killing a retarded will lower my standers" she made to leave until she felt someone hug her leg she looked down to see the blond fool.

"Am I … not worthy of killing" he looked at her with puppy eyes.

_"Oh no"_

**"He found our weakness…cute things"**

_"We have to get away from him before it's too late"_

**"I can already feel it affecting us" **inner cried in despair

"Noooo!" Sakura tried to shake the boy off of her "I most get away" she grabbed chair and tried to beat him with it "let go".

The boy's eyes ten folded in cuteness "no, not until I am worthy to be killed"

**"Sak-Sakura…I-I ca-cant…take it anym-anymore…his cute-cuteness…is too much…" **inner said falling to the ground in a dramatic death

_"Inner nooooo…dame you blondie and your cuteness"_

Sakura stopped moving she charged her fist with blue energy and was about bring it down on the blond. That was until and man with grey hair walked in he was reading…a porn book Sakura was sooo tempted to face palm 'is everyone in this school fucked' she thought. That is when she noticed a very sexy red head standing near the teacher.

**"Oh mama, someone call fire men because it got a whole lot hotter in here"**

_"Inner I thought you died"_

**"I was, until his hotness revived me" **

Sakura then realized the red head was staring at her she winked at him making his teal eyes go big 'heheh I am not done with you yet my little sexy beast'.

The teacher looked up from his book to see a pink haired girl getting her leg hugged by the class clown and all the other students cowering in the corner "okay" he said slowly on what the hell happened in here. He then looked at the pink haired girl "so you must be the new student my name is Kakashi, please tell the whole class about yourself and Naruto please let go of her" he sighed out the last part like he was used to his nut case habits.

Sakura made her way to the front "my name is Sakura Haruno stay away and you will live" at this most of the student started to claw at the door some even made to jump out of the window to get away from the crazy chick .Sakura looked at Kakashi with a not so innocent look "is they something I said?" in the inside Sakura was laughing like crazy.

Kakashi looked at her kind of freak out "ah…no" he answered un sure on wherever not to call the police or the army 'great we have another psycho'. Kakashi pointed to the seat in the middle between Naruto and her red head future husband "you can take the seat near Naruto and Gaara".

**"Oh so the sex god has a name"**

_"Gaara, I love the sound of that"_

Sakura jumped in her seat and started to stare at the red head. Gaara felt eyes on him he looked to see the lunatic beauty looking at him "do you need something?".

"How are you in bed?" Sakura asked.

**"Booyah baby" **inner fist pumped.

Gaara eyes turned wide his entire face turned red "w-what?".

Naruto lend near Sakura "hey what are you guys talking about? And why is Gaara red".

Gaara snapped back into realty and glared at Naruto "shut up" he then looked at Sakura with "what did you say?".

Sakura lend into him where they noses where almost touching "I said… how are you in bed?".

Naruto burst out laughing when he heard what she said Gaara growled at him "shut up you fool".

But of course Naruto didn't "Gaara is still a virgin Sakura".

Gaara face turned red "Naruto" he said in warning, then he heard Sakura purr like a cat.

"Is he?" she lend into whisper in Gaara era "so am I" she moved back "me and you should play" she waggled her eyebrows at Gaara making him have nose bleed at the images he had in his head when she said 'play'.

_"This girl is crazy"_

**"Just admit it turned you on"**

_"Shut up you asshole"_

**"You better listen, our soon to be sexy bride is talking"**

Gaara looked to see Sakura was in fact talking to him "I said are you half raccoon?" she asked with such a straight face showing she was not kidding.

Gaara blinked out shock 'this girl is insane and people call me crazy' Gaara was knocked from his thought by Naruto annoying laugh, Gaara got tired of Naruto annoying voice, so he picked up his text book and throw it at him knocking the blond out.

Kakashi sighed he had been keeping his eye on the new student since she sat down, in less than five seconds she managed to get Gaara to blush and have a nose bleed, Kakshia thought that was not even possible he thought stone cold Gaara was a brick wall who felt noting dame he owns Shizune a hundred yen.

At the end of class Gaara got up and grabbed Naruto by the foot and started to drag him to the next class Sakura hopped along with him "why are you following me?" he asked as he continued to walk.

Sakura let out a girly giggle "because my dear red head you…interest me" she purred in his era making his shiver Sakura dispersed in a blue flash and appear four feet away from him, luckily they was no one in the hall way. Gaara looked back at her only to see she was not that close,'this girl 'he looked forward 'is going to kill me…I just know it' he looked to see she was known grafting the wall writing Sakura was here bitch's 'or she could end up killing every here too'.

"Sabaku" someone said

Gaara looked to the person with bored eyes this made Sakura swoon and faint dead "so hot…" she mumbled before going down this made Gaara sweat drop.

"Oh it's you" he said with no interest.

"Why are you here freak" when freak left the guy's lips Sakura was up in a heartbeat (what? you think she would die that fast phssss).

Sakura was at Gaara side "what did you call my not soo far into the future husband?".

The black haired boy looked shock then straightened up "I called him a freakkkkk" he yelled as Sakura throw a still knocked out Naruto at him.

"Yeah that is what you get when you mess with what is my" she patted a shocked Gaara on the head.

"Sasuke?!" his little group of fan girl's jumped through the windows they grabbed Sasuke then jump out again.

Sakura and Gaara sweat dropped at this "are all the fan girls like this?" Gaara nodded his head. 'Wait does he have some?' then Sakura aura suddenly turned evil making everyone in the hall way freeze she looked at Gaara with a crazy look "do you have fan girls Gaara sweetie".

Gaara eyes went wide and he started to sweat _"I am sooo dead"_

**"Dame right"**

"Wellll…"

* * *

**Sakura-you better not have fan girls Gaara (she pulls out her battle axe)**

**Gaara-of course I-I d-don't Sakura ho-honey (Gaara breaks out running)**

**SFT-review too find out if Gaara dose have fan girls or not.**


End file.
